The romance of Reid and Prentiss
by lovedrreid
Summary: wow, the title says the summary itself. rated T incase I might turn something into adult angst... spinoff from the first drabble from 'team cases' read that first to know what's going on. This is my first romance multi-chapter, so please be nice. R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, peeps. The drabble I wrote in 'Team Cases' Chapter one, from request, as I've said before I take requests, will turn it into a multi chapter. Forgive me because I already have four multi chapters for Criminal minds that I'm working on at this point and this story is not my top priority, but I'll try to even out my schedule for the sake of my fellow readers. Anyway, here we go! Read first chapter of 'Team Cases' to know what is going on and the time of setting. Kay?

3333333333333

As they both stepped off the plane one after another, Reid and Emily were next to each other, almost touching. The near contact sent chills up each others backs. Reid couldn't take it anymore. He liked Emily too much now. After seeing her new hair cut and even _knowing _she liked him _too._

He followed her and watched the details of her body carefully as she walked. After the rest were gone, it was his chance. He needed to take his chance before it's too late.

"Emily..." She turned to face the young agent. "What do girls look for in men?"

"You're asking me? Who is she?" Reid didn't like lying, nor could he, for that matter.

"Well, she's part of the F.B.I., too. I know she likes me, but I'm not sure if she _likes_ likes me." Reid blushed. He mentally smacked himself.

_'Way to go genius. Going to her and saying I have a crush on someone in the F.B.I. I could've asked Morgan, now she'll know it's her. Gawd, I'm not smart!' _Reid thought as he waited for agent Prentiss to answer.

"Let me guess... she's part of the BAU?" Reid nodded. "Okay, part of the team." He thought... another nod. "She is standing next to you." Reid blushed. "I like you too. I _like_ like you, too." Reid sighed of relief.

"Well, I was thinking... maybe we could umm... if you got the chance... if you'd like..." Reid blushed when she shushed him.

"I would love to go out. Dinner tomorrow at your place. 7:00. That good with you?" Reid nodded.

"Thanks Emily. You made it a whole lot easier." She nodded and hugged him quickly, afraid that the team could be watching.

"Glad to help. My pleasure, actually. Getting to go out with a cute one like you." Once again, Reid's face turned red.

They left for home, both feeling happy about their new relationship that was more than friendship. Reid didn't even get in the shower. He was too happily lazy to do so.

Emily collapsed on her bed happily, too, not wanting to take a shower before bed. She'd just sleep in her work clothes, which still smelled like Reid's exotic smelling shampoo. He just smelled so fresh. All the guys she dated smelled as if they used something to make them smell manly, but all she liked was a clean-smelling, fresh smell, which is what Reid had. She soon fell into a deep sleep, nearly to unconsciousness.

Reid woke feeling the best he'd ever been after a case. He looked at the clock. He slept a good 13 hours, to his surprise. The longest, he thought, he'd ever slept straight. It was about noon. He didn't know what to make for dinner, so he would make a bunch of snack type dinner stuff, like: Pizza bagel bites, microwave egg rolls, microwave burritos, etc.

At half past six, she got out of the shower and brushed her hair down, ready to crimp it. The way Spencer liked it. She put on casual clothes, not wanting to over-do it. Though she did take some time to do her make-up just right. Her favorite, special occasion perfume was opened and gently misted over her perfectly toned skin.

At Reid's house, he just got out of the shower, too. He put on some dark blue jeans that faded at the knees and put on a T-shirt that said: _F.B.I.: Female Body Inspector_. To him, it kind of fit... but wasn't something he'd actually be able to brag about, because it was more of a Morgan thing, rather than his own.

15 minutes to 7:00, Emily left her house; careful not to mess her hair up. She arrived at Reid's door at five minutes to 7:00.

15 minutes to 7:00, Reid got the dinner/snacks ready and the movies out for Emily to pick.

Emily hesitantly knocked on the door.

Reid heard the knock. He hesitantly opened the door to let her in.

They greeted each other with a hello.

The dinner was already on the table, candles were lit, and soft Beethoven was playing in the kitchen.

"Hi Emily... I didn't know what to make, so I made a little of everything." Emily looked at the table.

"I can see that." Emily said surprised. "Looks great."

A/N: Sorry I ended it so short. I wanted to leave a romance cliffie for you.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm really having fun with this. I never would've imagined myself writing any romance what-so-ever. I'm having so fun, I'm making this my top priority, even over the effects of rehab and Amanda's revenge.**

They both ate while making small talk. Reid felt comfortable with Emily. He wasn't akward or shy, but himself, and he was proud of it. Emily felt she could be herself also. They had the common interest in slaughter house. Emily laughed when Reid started quoting the book in a funny voice.

"I really like being over here. It's nice. I like the company." Emily said after a moment of silence. "Do you wanna have another date?"

"What about the rules? What will the team say?..." Emily smiled at him.

"As long as it doesn't affect our job, it'll be fine. And I'm sure the team will understand, plus, if you don't want to tell them, we don't have to." Reid smiled sincerely.

"Okay... Saturday then? Your place this time."

"Deal... now let's put that other DVD in. What is it?"

"It's The Lion King." Reid said, blushing.

"I love that movie. It's a perfect one for this setting, too. Nala and Simba..." Emily said.

Once the movie was in, they sat on the couch again and settled down. Reid put his arm around Emily's shoulders. She smiled to herself. He wasn't anywhere near shy when it was just them. The movie was at a romantic part, and Reid and Prentiss' heads came close to touching, their lips close to meeting, but the T.V. Turned to a loud scene in the movie and they jumped.

"Uhh... I'll turn the movie off if you want." Emily smiled.

"Sure... then we can listen to some more Beethoven." Emily said sincerely.

Reid turned the T.V. Off and put the music to a low, soothing volume. Reid, again, sat nearly touching to Emily. Their heads, once again, nearly touching, and their lips finally met. They continued the kiss for many more seconds.

Reid blushed.

"What's the matter?" Emily asked.

"N-nothing, it's just... I've never kissed a girl before." Reid blushed again.

"I kinda figured that... you don't show it though. I'm tired. Mind if I stay here tonight?"

"Uh, no, not at all. You can sleep in my bed... I'll stay on the couch." Emily laughed. "What?"

"I don't care if we sleep together." Reid blushed. "I know, you've never slept with a girl either."Reid shook his head. "Well, first time for everything. C'mon." Emily half dragged Reid to the bedroom. Reid changed into a T-shirt and gave Emily a T-shirt too. She put it on without hesitation and climbed on the bed.

"Goodnight Spencer..." Emily turned in the bed to face him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Night Emily..."

That night, Reid and Emily, both, slept the best they've ever had in a long time. Almost since they started their job at the BAU. The nightmares didn't haunt them, because the comfort triumphed over the stress of the job. Sometime in the middle of the night, both of them embraced each other in a hug to stop the nightmares.

Once they both woke up, they didn't want to get out of bed. Both knew they had to get up for work, so once they were sitting slouched in the bed, there was a jinx after both groaned peacefully.

"I said it before you. Now you owe me a pop." Emily said happily.

"What? Jinx?" Emily sighed and rolled her eyes.

"When two or more people say or do the same thing at the same time, you say jinx, the first person to say it says 'you owe me a pop'. I said it before you, therefore, you owe me a pop." Emily explained sweetly.

"First of all, that has no point. Second, we didn't do anything at the same time. You were approximately .05 of a second after me. _Therefore,_ nobody owes anybody anything." Emily laughed.

"Fine. You win." Reid smiled. "C'mon. We have to get ready for work."

"Uh, Emily." Reid said.

"Hmm?"

"You know we have to tell the team about this. Us. They'll profile that something's going on between us, then they'll find out." Emily nodded.

"Just not this early." Emily added.

"Not this early." Reid agreed. "I guess I should get up."

"That would start the day off best." Emily said jokingly.

They headed for work. Emily was forced to wear her clothes from the night before, and Reid dressed as usual, sweater vest and all. When they were there, the looks both of them got were priceless. Mostly confusion in how they got there at the same exact time.

They both, while they were working, gave each other small smiles that didn't go unnoticed by the team members. They were starting to get suspicious. Morgan would glance at them while they were smiling lightly to each other and whistle.

"What?" Emily asked. Morgan just laughed.

"When are you going to admit it? Either there's some kind of _friendship _going on, or I'm hallucinating." Morgan joked.

"There is a _friendship, _but not the one you're talking about. And, you're not hallucinating, you just think you're seeing things, which is kind of scary." Reid said smiling at Emily, who was nearly in tears from laughing, one last time.

"Whoa, there _is _a friendship. I see the way you two are looking at each other every other second..."

"... Actually, every other 30 minutes." Emily looked at Reid. He immediately mentally slapped himself.

"So you confess?" Morgan asked. Emily threw her head on her desk and mumbled.

"Oh gawd! Reid! I swear!" Emily said into her arms

"Sorry. Fine, we do, Morgan, but don't tell anyone."

"Okay, pretty-boy, but are you going to tell the rest?" Reid nodded. "Reid's going out with Emily!" Morgan sang.

"Shut up Morgan! The team is in the break room. They'll hear you." Emily scolded. Morgan put his hands up in defense.

"Sorry." Morgan said quietly. "So how far have you gotten?"

"Is it your business?" Reid asked.

"Well, no... but."

Reid smiled. "Two dates."

"Nothing else?" Reid shook his head.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: What's up? Hope ur really liking this story. I know I'm having fun writing it. Hope to see reviews.

They were all exhausted, once again, after a terrible case. That didn't stop Reid and Emily from spending some much needed time together. They were at Reid's apartment this time. It was cozier- small, but cozy. After a nice dinner- spaghetti, which Reid and Emily made- they curled up with each other on the love seat. It was even better since they were watching _50 First Dates_, which Reid hadn't seen, though he did like. It was perfect for a humorous, cuddly type of night.

"I really like spending time with you." Emily said after a long period of silence. "I just... I've never felt so... secure and like somebody there for _me._ And only me. I've never been with a man who made me feel that way." Reid blushed.

"I like spending time with you too." That was the last straw. Their eyes met, and Emily's gaze was fixed on the soft, hazel eyes of the young man right before her. Reid saw the way her hair rested and moved with her body, in which he also observed closely. Finally, neither of the two could control the urge. Their heads moved closer and closer until the lips met with each other. They enjoyed every second of it, too. The way they tasted inside their mouths made them want more, but it was too early, it was set to the side for later.

Emily whispered softly into Reid's ear, "we can't tell Morgan about this, this time, we can't. Absolutely not." Reid nodded, still surprised by the feeling of an actual kiss. The feeling of Emily's lips on his made him get the chills at the thought. He wanted more, nearly desperate, but he knew he'd have to control himself. He wanted this relationship to work, this time. It was getting late, but both stayed up to finish the movie. After that, the lovers finally tiredly limped to the bed and collapsed onto the bed, only for their last sight to be each others eyes.

The alarm clock went off early. Too early. 5:00 in the morning is not a good time to get up after staying up until 2:30 in the morning. The team would definitely know something's up. Hopefully, the pair would be able to evade the great profiler's minds away from the fact they've been getting along better, got to work at the same time, and were tired. This time, though, they could get a quick shower. Emily had actually come prepared with her toothbrush and other toiletries.

Soon, the two agents were off to their crucial job. For some reason, both wanted nothing but to do paperwork. The thought of having a case and not being able to sleep in the same bed for a few days just passed through their mind and quickly-swiftly-exited. The thought didn't even get past being allowed to consider what it would be like, so both Emily and Reid ignored it.

"So..." Emily spoke up. It, fortunately, broke the silence, along with the thoughts. "I looked in your drawer. It was a magazine with you and Lila Archer on it... along with her phone number." Reid tensed he forgot about Lila, about the magazine, also. He wondered where Emily was getting at.

"It was a case. I... I-I uh... fell in the pool with her." Reid forced himself to look her in the eye, and instantly regretted it. He stopped; mentally smacking himself for bringing that part up.

"Is there something going on that I should know about?" Emily asked in a soft tone.

"No. I totally forgot about her. That was about four years ago." Emily nodded.

"I believe you. I just didn't know. I'm sorry for being suspicious. It was totally my bad."

"It's okay... really." Reid said, focusing his eyes back on the road. The rest of the trip to Quantico was dead silent. They just wanted to get to work, do the papers, go home and get into bed. The night wore them both out and they immediately regretted watching that last movie.

As always, the pair walked in at the same exact time, but this time, the only one there was Hotch. He smiled evilly. The two knew he knew.

"Have a good night?" Hotch chuckled.

"What?" The two said in unison.

"You two won't answer my simple question that has nothing to do with sleeping with someone. I always ask how everybody's night was, but in this case..." Hotch paused. "You two answered shocked and in unison. Both of you right now are tense. Now my suspicions are correct. You two have a relationship.

"What about our rule?" Reid said.

"You're both breaking the rules." They froze and caught their breath, in which Hotch caught.

"I'm not going to report it. Don't worry." Hotch said simply. They both let out a relieved sigh.

"How did you know... Morgan!" Emily exclaimed.

"No, I'm just one hell of a profiler. That, and you were just selling the truth, for free, at that. It wasn't hard to tell. Especially your flirting stares." Hotch laughed.

"Well, I'm going to get some coffee." Reid said while smiling.

"When aren't you?" Morgan asked. He saw him glancing between Reid and Emily while smiling. "I swear I didn't tell him."

"We know." Emily and Reid said in unison once more. "Emily rolled her eyes."

"Well, how long before everybody else knows?" Reid embraced Emily in a hug and looked at her for her decision.

"I think we should tell the rest right now. I don't like trying to hide it." She rested her head on his shoulder and Reid put his head gently on her's.

"Whatever you want." They both let go of each other and made their way to the bullpen where the rest of the team was. They sighed, out of nervousness. Once the attention was pinpointed on the couple, Reid decided it was his turn to speak. "Uh... I know all of you have been suspicious about Emily and I, and you were right. After the case... we." Reid couldn't talk anymore. Emily noticed her lover blushing and took the attention off him.

"And we're together..." She concluded simply. There were no need for details of their date, though it was just a kiss, it had been a very long, romantic one.

"That's great... I thought you were never going to get together." Hotch joked. Reid blushed.

"Did we really make it that obvious?" Emily asked while, too, blushing.

"Well, that and we ARE profilers." Rossi pitched in.

"Hey, what about no profiling each other?" Reid said. They all smiled evilly at him.

"I guess I could report this to Strauss if you'd like me to not profile you." Hotch said.

"No, no need for that."

"So, you two thinking about kids?" JJ asked.

"Uh, JJ, we've only been together about a week." Emily said.

"Oh, right, nevermind." JJ said.

A/N: Okay, finally got this done! Next chappie will be up soon since I know exactly what's going to happen next!


End file.
